Les Oubliés
by crazyfuriousgirl
Summary: Ils n'ont pas marqué les esprits, leurs noms ne nous sont pas inconnus. Et pourtant, on les oublie souvent… Mais qui sont-ils ?
1. Je t'ai aimé

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices !

Les personnages sont à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est JKR. Seul le scénario est de moi.  
Chaque OS peut-être lu indépendamment. Mais il y a tout de même un fil conducteur… Le thème de l'amour, la mise en avant de personnages secondaires, et autre chose, mais ça vous le saurez qu'à la fin du recueil, à moins de le deviner !

Il est composé de 4 OS, dont voici les thèmes :

OS n°1 : Amour non-réciproque  
OS n°2 : La mort de l'être aimé  
OS n°3 : l'homosexualité  
OS n°4 : Crime passionnel

Assise dans son fauteuil fétiche, une vieille femme admirait d'anciennes photos d'école. Poudlard, que de souvenirs là-bas : de bons comme de très douloureux. Elle admirait à cet instant un cliché la représentant devant un grand château avec un très beau jeune homme blond. Son esprit voyagea dans les méandres de son passé aussi heureux que douloureux...

_Sept ans, les années les plus merveilleuses que j'ai vécues. Bien entendu, j'ai traversé de mauvaises passes durant cette période. A cause de lui, lui et cet amour non réciproque. Oh oui je l'avais aimé, et ce pour toujours. J'ai adoré mon mari qui m'a donné les plus beaux enfants du monde, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ma descendance avec lui : un joli mélange de nous deux, une harmonie, un délice à contempler..._

_Les siens sont magnifiques : ceux qu'il a eus avec elle. Coup du sort ou bien destin : leur troisième enfant est tombé amoureux de ma fille. Je les ai vus s'épanouir et être heureux tous les deux. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur, une blessure ravivée…_

_A leur mariage, alors que ma fille prenait le nom que moi-même je rêvais depuis toujours de porter, je ne pouvais être heureuse pour elle._  
_Je pleurais comme toute mère pleure au mariage de son enfant. Mais pas parce que j'étais émue. Non : j'étais affreusement malheureuse..._

_La jalousie me rongeait, enserrait mon cœur et mon âme. Il semblait si amoureux de sa femme, contrairement à moi qui prenait mon mari comme un fardeau. Comme j'aurais souhaité qu'il porte une dernière fois son regard sur moi, qu'il me considère comme une femme. Pas comme la meilleure amie et confidente que j'avais été..._

_J'avais assisté à la naissance de leur amour. Ils avaient réussi à s'accepter malgré leurs différences. Les opposés s'attirent, dit-on, eux se complétaient. Lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, de la peur qu'il ressentait face à cette inconnue : cette grande aventure qu'est l'amour. Lorsque je l'avais jeté dans ses bras malgré mes sentiments._

_Je me souviens encore de ce merveilleux mois à ses côtés. Notre histoire n'avait pas duré, seulement le temps que l'autre se rende compte qu'elle tenait à lui. Un mois d'espoir et d'illusions : de rêves d'amour infini. Nous étions liés par un destin commun : nos parents avaient prévu cela à notre place._  
_Mais je savais qu'il répugnait à respecter cette tradition : il voulait choisir sa future femme. Je voulais croire qu'il me préfèrerait, j'avais tort._

_Notre dernière nuit ensemble restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire : il avait accepté de me faire l'amour. Certainement le plus beau moment de ma vie - excepté la première fois où j'ai tenu ma fille contre mon cœur. Dans la salle sur demande nous étions seuls au monde. Ce fut ma première expérience. Jamais je n'oublierai ces sensations que j'ai ressenties : ses mains qui se posaient sur ma peau, son regard plein d'envie._

_Il m'avait alors avoué d'une petite voix qu'il était débutant. Moi qui le croyais conquéreur et tombeur de ses dames, cet aveu m'avait laissé penser que peut-être il m'avait choisi. Quel espoir dérisoire ! Ce jeu que je jouais depuis des années : cette idiote que je me forçais à être. Il savait que ce n'était pas moi. Il était le seul qui me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je n'étais pas ce que les autres croyaient. Et inversement, j'étais la seule à le connaître sous ce masque d'arrogance qu'il traînait tous les jours. En tout cas, je l'espérais. Je m'étais trompée. Il était bien le seul à me connaître mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir percé sa carapace..._

_Le lendemain au matin nous étions sortis de cette chambre improvisée. Nous l'avons croisée. Au vu qu regard qu'il avait posé sur elle… Je ne pouvais que comprendre que je ne faisais pas le poids, que je n'aurai jamais fait le poids._

_Elle qui s'était ensuite retournée pour le contempler d'un regard amoureux._  
_Je m'étais alors tournée vers lui. J'avais mis ma fierté et mes envies de côté pour lui, pour son bonheur :_  
_- Tu tiens à elle, bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais tenir à moi._

_Il avait alors posé son regard sur moi, un air un peu ahuri sur le visage._  
_- Mais, mais tu m'as dit cette nuit que tu m'aimais._

_Je me souviens encore de mon ressenti à ce moment-là. La gorge qui se serre, le cœur qui semble imploser dans la poitrine..._  
_- Peut-être, mais toi non. Je vois bien comment tu la regardes. Vas-y cours, rejoins là._  
_- Je, c'est fini ? Répondit-il, pris au dépourvu._

_Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je me forçai à déclarer :_

_- Non, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour toi._  
_Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un dernier baiser sur ma joue, recueillant cette unique larme, un baiser d'adieu. Puis il me murmura un merci à l'oreille. Il courut rejoindre cette fille._

_Deux jours après ils étaient ensembles. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais sans elle, il n'aurai jamais pu être heureux. Et son bonheur comptait bien plus que le mien._

_Oh bien sûr, j'ai été heureuse, sûrement bien plus que si j'avais vécu avec cet amour à sens unique. Mais j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il me chérisse autant qu'il l'a aimé elle._

La vieille femme revînt à l'instant présent.  
Aujourd'hui, elle les a enterrés. Lui et sa femme. Même dans la mort ils étaient unis. Morts le même jour dans leur lit, de vieillesse. Ils sont partis ensembles et c'est la plus belle fin que l'on puisse imaginer. Ils se sont endormis unis, enlacés pour l'éternité.

_Je me retrouve seule, seule avec ma solitude. Mon mari est mort et mes enfants sont tellement heureux qu'ils en ont oublié leur mère dans ce grand manoir. Seule avec mes souvenirs._

Elle feuillette tranquillement l'album lorsqu'un papier glisse hors d'une pochette.

Elle le ramasse : c'estt une lettre au parchemin jauni. La vieille femme se souvient l'avoir écrit bien des années auparavant. Le lendemain de ce jour maudit où il lui avait dit oui pour la vie. Elle était tellement triste que les mots s'étaient posés naturellement sur le papier…

_Cher Drago,  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai,  
Mais je sais que je ne t'aurais jamais.  
Tu es parti, tu as fui, avec elle.  
Pour toi, je serai dev'nu la plus belle.  
Nous étions tous les deux à Serpentard,  
Tu ne m'as pas accordé un regard,  
De toute notre scolarité là-bas.  
Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour cett' fille-là,  
Pour l'insulter, et ensuite pour l'aimer.  
Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté,  
Maintenant, tu me manques, atrocement,  
Oh mon Drago ! Je l'envie tellement.  
Cette femme, à qui t'as déclaré ta flamme,  
Je t'aime,  
Pansy._

Une unique larme coule sur la joue de la vieille dame.  
Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort à jamais. Une lettre pour l'être qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer dans une main et la trace de la dernière larme versée pour cet amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

**Une larme figée pour l'éternité.**


	2. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

Bonjour bonjour !

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, voici le deuxième :D.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Je suis épuisée, autant moralement que physiquement. Mes membres souffrent sous l'effort fourni pour la bataille. Je tente de repousser ces images qui m'assaillent… Tous ces morts, tous ces corps, s'en est trop pour moi. J'ai juste besoin d'oublier, serrer fort mon fiancé dans mes bras, savourer l'instant présent, la joie d'être encore là. Je vois des corps partout : beaucoup de corps sans vie. Mon regard est attiré par une famille aux cheveux roux rassemblée autour d'un des leurs. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit aussitôt. Je me mets à courir vers l'endroit où ils sont rassemblés. Retenant à peine mes sanglots encore inexpliqués. George se retourne vers moi. Je le reconnais car il lui manque une oreille. Son visage est parsemé de larmes. Il avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me dégage violemment et parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent du corps de celui avec qui j'avais espéré une fin heureuse. Mon monde s'écroule.

_J'reste  
Avec mes souvenirs  
Ces morceaux de passé_

Je pose ma main sur la peau de son visage. Elle est plus froide que tout ce que j'ai pu toucher jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être est-ce dû à la glace qui enserre mon cœur ? Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus et je ne peux retenir mes sanglots. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

- C'est impossible. Il, il, il n'est pas…

Ma gorge se serre : les mots n'arrivent pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas le prononcer. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

_C'que j'voulais te dire  
Reste sur des pages blanches  
Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait._

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Quelqu'un qui avait tant à donner, et tant à recevoir ? Je m'assoie sur une chaise et contemple ce corps sans réellement le voir. Mon esprit est parti à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Quelques semaines en arrière : quand il m'a fait sa demande après avoir terminé une émission de Potterveille.  
Il s'était tourné vers moi, l'air grave. Voir ma moitié comme cela m'a fait peur. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il s'est levé puis a posé un genou à terre tout en sortant une magnifique bague de sa poche. Il a déclaré d'un air solennel :

- Angelina Johnson, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi sérieux. Je l'ai regardé, abasourdie. Ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela ! Nous étions ensemble depuis longtemps, mais projeter un mariage en pleine guerre était de la pure folie ! Je l'aimais, c'est certain. Etais-je prête pour ça ? Il avait continué :

- Je ne sais pas ce que cette guerre nous réserve, peut-être que nous n'en sortirons pas tous deux vivants. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment. Si je dois partir un jour, je veux le faire en sachant que j'ai osé te le demander. Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse si tu acceptes. Je veux que tu me promettes d'être heureuse si je pars, de continuer à aimer et à rire. Tu sais que j'aime tant quand tu ris. J'aime cette petite fossette qui apparaît sur tes joues. Et je te promets en retour que si tu pars, je continuerais à vivre, pour toi, pour nous.

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
De te dire tout c'que je t'aime  
Et tout c'que tu me manques_

Jamais il ne m'a dit des mots aussi fort, et jamais je n'ai été capable de lui dire combien je tenais à lui. Combien je l'aimais.

Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu es parti loin de moi et je reste ici avec mes regrets. Regrets de ne pas t'avoir avoué la force de mon amour…

_On devrait toujours dire avant  
L'importance que les gens prennent  
Tant qu'il est encore temps._

Les souvenirs que j'ai avec toi me reviennent. Notre premier baiser au bal du tournoi… Puis le calme plat pendant plus d'un an. Lorsque nous nous sommes revus après que j'ai décroché mes ASPIC. Notre première nuit, nos rêves d'enfants et d'avenir, nos promesses, notre amour. Tout se mélange, je vacille.

_Pourquoi sans prévenir  
Un jour tout s'arrête..._

Je regarde les centaines de personnes présentes à l'enterrement décorer la tombe de mon fiancé. Je n'en connais pas la moitié. Je trouve cette cérémonie ridicule. Malgré cela, les larmes roulent sur mes joues, incontrôlables. Un trou béant s'est formé dans mon cœur et j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir le combler. Je me place derrière George et dépose ma fleur en même temps que lui sur la tombe de celui qui fut pour lui aussi sa moitié. Nous nous regardons et il me prend délicatement la main. Nous nous soutenons mutuellement dans cette brève étreinte puis je repars du côté de ma famille. Cherchant un soutien qui ne viendrait pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que jamais je n'oublierai l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps, sa voix lorsqu'il m'appelait mon ange, son sourire si beau, si éclatant.

Mon regard se dirige vers son jumeau. Il se tient à l'écart de sa famille, isolé. Je le vois et je sais que seule moi peux le comprendre. Je me dirige doucement vers lui et pose une main amicale sur son épaule. Il se dégage brusquement et s'éloigne de moi.

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
De te dire tout c'que je t'aime._

Je suis seule dans ma chambre, je regarde une fois de plus ses photos que je connais désormais par cœur. Aujourd'hui, ça devait être ton anniversaire. Drôle d'ironie que tu sois né un premier avril… Tu aurais dû avoir vingt-et-un ans.

Ça fait presque onze mois que tu m'as quittée. Onze longs mois que je ne vis plus. J'essaie, je te le promets ! Mais chaque endroit où je vais me rappelle à toi. J'ai plusieurs fois croisé George, qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble…

_Tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps..._

Je vois Fred rire à gorge déployée. C'est le portrait craché de son père. Il me dit brièvement au revoir et monte dans le train rouge l'emmenant pour Poudlard. Je sens la main de George serrer la mienne. Je le regarde, on se sourit. Roxane se serre contre nous et nous faisons de grands signes au petit roux que nous voyons s'éloigner en même temps que le train.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui en le voyant partir. Je me souviens de mon premier voyage comme si c'était hier : je l'avais passé avec les jumeaux et nous avions ri tout le voyage grâce aux farces des deux frères.  
Mes yeux ne brûlent plus à ton souvenir. Tu es toujours là : au fond de mon cœur. Mais je ne suis plus triste en pensant à toi. J'ai compris que les pleurs étaient une insulte à ta mémoire : toi qui riais tant.

Auprès de ton frère j'ai trouvé le réconfort que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avec un autre. On s'est soutenu et maintenant on survit tous les deux, ensemble…  
Tu vois, j'ai réussi mon amour.

**Je vis, je ris, j'aime…**


	3. Un rire cristallin et simple

Je m'ennuie ferme.

La musique résonne dans le petit bar miteux et je me demande réellement ce que je fais là. Je sirote ma Bièraubeurre tout en balayant du regard la piste de danse. Pourquoi me suis-je laissée emmener dans cet endroit ? Comment Padma a-t-elle fait pour réussir à traîner ici une personne détestant se trémousser au rythme de folles chansons ? C'est un mystère. Encore non résolu…

Padma et Parvati discutent à côté de moi. Je n'arrive pas à prendre part à la conversation car la musique est trop forte. Je ne peux donc entendre l'échange entre les jumelles. Deux garçons se dirigent vers nous. Ils sourient aux deux filles qui m'accompagnent, ou que j'accompagne d'ailleurs. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Ou presque ! Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sont invitées par les dragueurs du coin. Je me questionne une fois plus sur les raisons qui m'ont poussée à les accompagner. Je dois avoir l'air encore plus idiote, seule avec mon verre à la table. Mais je n'en tiens pas compte et regarde Padma danser avec son cavalier. Je suis jalouse de les voir ainsi s'amuser. J'aimerais tant lui ressembler. Elle est jolie, gentille, intelligente et plein d'autres choses encore. Elle déborde de confiance en elle et lorsqu'elle rencontre quelqu'un elle a le don de mettre à l'aise son interlocuteur.

Parvati est sa copie conforme mais c'est une vraie peste. Elle perd énormément de son charme lorsqu'on la connaît un peu. Le sorcier qui danse avec Padma se penche et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. La brune éclate de rire. J'imagine le son de son rire que je connais tant. Un rire cristallin et simple, dénué de toute arrière-pensée. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'une petite fossette se creusait sur sa joue gauche lorsqu'elle riait, ni les petits soubresauts que faisaient ses épaules. Je me surprends à contempler cette femme avec… désir ? La manière qu'elle a de se déhancher est divine. Ses jambes sont fines, sa poitrine est ferme et ni trop petite, ni trop grosse.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette. Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. J'imagine facilement ses mains se poser sur mon corps, sa langue en explorer les dessins, mes mains découvrir ses formes et ma bouche embrasser cette cicatrice qui lui barre le dos : trace de sa participation à la bataille finale. Je me laisse entraîner dans un tourbillon de sensations. Mes yeux brûlent de désir. Mes joues rougies par les pensées que je suis en train d'avoir. Mais je ne fais rien pour arrêter cela. Je suis comme transportée dans un autre monde, une autre dimension.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me sortant brusquement de mes songes. Je me tourne vers la personne qui m'a arrachée à ce doux rêve. Padma me regarde en souriant :

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, mais ta tenue te va à ravir…

Je ne peux empêcher une vague de chaleur de me submerger. En d'autres circonstances, sa réplique ne m'aurait nullement gênée. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par une femme et cette idée m'aurait paru saugrenue il y a quelques minutes. Je sens sa main se poser sur la mienne. Elle me tire vers la piste de danse et je me laisse emporter malgré moi. Je bouge sans même avoir conscience de mes mouvements. Mon esprit tout entier est occupé à chasser cette chose inavouable qui petit à petit naît en moi. Ce fantasme malsain et obscène qui entrave ma pensée. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même : de mes actes, de mon corps, et de mes songes. Je prends soudain conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Comment, moi, jeune femme timide, puis-je me retrouver à me déhancher sur un rythme effréné ?

Je me surprends à aimer cela. Mon seul souvenir de danse date du bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où j'avais juste fait la misérable valse d'ouverture avec Justin. Il s'était ensuite désintéressé totalement de moi et parlait avec Terry et Ernie. J'avais été terriblement vexée. J'en avais déduit que j'étais une piètre partenaire.

Je me laisse emporter par la musique. Je m'amuse du mieux possible tout en me concentrant pour ne pas regarder mon amie qui se déhanche à quelques mètres de moi. Je remarque que Parvati a disparu, sûrement avec le garçon qui l'a invitée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me tourne vers Padma pour confirmer mon hypothèse. Nos regards se croisent et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je suis comme hypnotisée. Je m'empresse de détourner les yeux et lui chuchote aux creux de l'oreille :

- Elle est partie où Parvati ?

La jolie brune sourit et me fait un clin d'œil subjectif. Pas besoin d'être merlin ou Dumbledore pour comprendre – je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils auraient saisi la signification de ce clin d'œil. Nous rions ensemble et continuons à danser. Plusieurs types de musique passent et des garçons viennent se coller à nous pour danser. Je me surprends une fois de plus à aimer la sensualité qui se dégage de ses chorégraphies improvisées. J'échange quelques baisers sans réel intérêt pour la personne à chaque fois. Soudainement, Padma se colle à moi et se déhanche afin de danser. Je ne sais comment réagir, finalement, je me prends au jeu.

Notre danse est très sensuelle et je sens nos corps se rapprocher lentement. Je suis légèrement troublée sans vouloir non plus arrêter. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restées à danser ainsi. Lorsque l'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre pour aller nous rafraîchir au bar. Je ressens une certaine gêne - beaucoup d'hommes nous avaient regardées danser collé-serré et nous observent avec envie. Padma rit tandis que nous nous asseyons au comptoir.

Nous savourons toutes les deux cette pause bien méritée avec notre whisky Pur Feu. Padma se penche vers moi et me dit :

- Regarde ça. Tu as remarqué comme ça les excite qu'on danse toutes les deux ?

J'essaie de cacher ma gêne et réponds :

- Ouais, je trouve ça marrant.

- Tu sais ce qui les excite encore plus ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se rapproche doucement de moi et mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Son expression est tout le contraire de ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir sur son visage. Elle semble hésiter et n'a pas l'air sûr d'elle. Je suis incapable de faire un mouvement. J'ai trop peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Ses lèvres se rapprochent petit à petit de mon visage et elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et me murmure :

- Tu comprends ?

Je parcours la distance qui nous sépare.

Nos lèvres s'effleurent, le moment est intense. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Enfin nos bouches s'unissent et un tourbillon de sensations s'empare de moi. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent. Padma saisit ma main et je ressens les sensations désagréables typiques du transplanage. Nous atterrissons directement dans le salon de notre appartement. Nous courons vers nos chambres et je la tire vers la mienne. Je n'essaye plus de me contrôler, pour une fois dans ma vie je lâche prise. La brune me fait découvrir des sensations que je n'aurais jamais songé ressentir avec aucun homme…

Nos corps sont entrelacés. J'aimerais que cette soirée dure une éternité…

**A cet instant, moi, **_**Susan Bones**_**, suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.**


	4. Crime passionnel

Je regarde cet objet maudit, le tournant lentement entre mes doigts. Je ne veux plus le porter, je croyais qu'il m'apporterait la sagesse et la connaissance, mais rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Je n'ai récolté que la honte et le déshonneur, m'obligeant à me réfugier parmi les rats et autres créatures immondes. Je détaille cette sinistre forêt : le soleil doit être haut dans le ciel, mais la pénombre est reine et la peine grandit en moi. Les arbres sont noués et recroquevillés, comme s'ils souhaitaient eux-mêmes se protéger. Si je devais représenter mon désarroi et ma honte, je ne l'aurais pas réalisé autrement. Comme j'aimerais retourner en Angleterre, voir Mère une dernière fois… Le château me manque, le soleil également. Mais l'acte que j'ai commis est un tel affront que je serais roulée dans la boue et je ne souhaite pas causer ce souci en plus à Mère. L'exil est mon choix, j'ai trahi ma famille et mes croyances, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner, jamais on ne pourra me le pardonner.

Je voulais tant lui ressembler. J'admirais sa force et son intelligence, son élévation d'esprit et sa soif de connaissance. Lors de l'élaboration de la chose, je n'étais plus, je n'existais point pour elle, seul son précieux et sa magie comptaient.  
J'étais tel un fantôme. Le vol de son emblème de maison ne fut pas l'idée la plus sage et réfléchie que j'ai eu de ma vie. La jalousie s'était emparée de moi. Cet objet représentait tout ce que je désirais : l'amour de Mère, l'intelligence et la connaissance  
Je l'ai alors retiré à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Sur cette maudite estrade reposait alors quatre totems : l'épée de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'objet de toutes mes tentations : le diadème de Mère.  
Je ne savais pas. Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'en subtilisant un des quatre objets j'amputais symboliquement le château d'une maison.  
Lorsque j'ai enfin pu me coiffer de cette couronne, j'ai vu des choses ignobles… Les conséquences de mon acte, effet papillon.

Je sursaute en percevant des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un vient, je me relève, il faut absolument que personne ne trouve la chose. Je recule doucement, mon dos bute contre un grand chêne, je sens un creux au niveau du bas de mon dos. J'y pose la preuve de mon orgueil et jette discrètement quelques charmes afin de le fixer et de le masquer. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin, je n'ose pas avancer à sa rencontre. Peut-être passera-t-elle sans me voir, peut-être n'est-ce pas moi qu'elle cherche ? L'ombre se rapproche de plus en plus et je parviens à distinguer son visage. Mes jambes fléchissent, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, c'est le Baron Filfrand !

Par Merlin, pourquoi se trouve-t-il ici ? Je lui ai pourtant énoncé clairement qu'il ne m'attire aucunement… Je devrais fuir, partir, m'envoler, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, mes jambes sont comme bloquées. Je suis victime d'un sort, me suit-il ? A-t-il pu apercevoir l'endroit où j'ai caché la chose ?

Il parcourt lentement les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. La peur me saisit. Cet homme est déséquilibré et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est mis en tête d'exécuter. Je sens des larmes emplir mes yeux, l'angoisse monte et enserre ma poitrine et mon cœur. Je distingue plus précisément ses traits. Ses iris se posent sur mon corps sans pudeur, comme j'aimerais fuir ! Son sourire éclatant contraste avec l'ambiance morbide de la forêt, que va-t-il me faire ?

- Vous êtes là ma belle, je commençais à désespérer vous retrouver. Pourquoi vous être exilée si loin de nos contrées ?

Je déglutis lentement. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de lui répondre. Ses yeux m'effraient, il a ce regard carnassier qui me trouble tant. Il s'avance de plus en plus. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, j'ai froid.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Il me tutoie ! Il faut que je réponde quelque chose, que je l'arrête. J'ignore ce dont il est capable. J'ouvre la bouche, je n'ai pas adressé la parole à quelqu'un depuis une éternité. Que ce temps me paraît lointain ! Ma voix est rauque lorsque je déclare sans sentiment aucun :

- Je ne vous ai jamais permis de me tutoyer. Pourquoi être venu à moi, je ne vous aime point. Et je vous avais prévenu, je ne veux plus vous entendre ni vous voir.  
- Mais vous êtes à ma merci ma beauté, ne l'avez-vous pas encore compris ? Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir tout vous dire avant de repartir, de préférence avec vous.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, Quel culot ! Jamais je ne le suivrai, plutôt mourir. Au moins, il a la décence de recommencer à me vouvoyer. Je suis supérieure à lui : il me doit le respect malgré les ignominies que j'ai pu réaliser par le passé.

- Vous hantez mes nuits et mes journées, et vous manquez à tout le monde au château.  
- J'ai peur que cela soit faux, coupai-je soudainement.

Il ignora mes paroles et enchaîna :

- Depuis votre départ, je n'arrive plus à dormir, je m'inquiète pour vous, savez-vous comme la nature est dangereuse ? S'enfuir n'était pas la solution. Vous êtes partie, causant du tort à votre mère et me brisant le cœur en mille morceaux. Je n'arrive pas à oublier vos yeux, vos iris me pourchassent la nuit et vos dernières paroles la journée. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ? Votre mère est mourante, elle m'a envoyé vous chercher sachant que je ne trouverais le repos que lorsque je vous aurais retrouvé. Si je suis là devant vous, c'est que je vous aime au-delà du possible. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans vous à mes côtés.  
- Mère est mourante ?  
- Elle souffre énormément et Sir Gryffondor ne lui donne plus que quelques mois à vivre. Elle est touchée par une maladie encore inconnue. Mais je soupçonne votre départ d'en être la cause. Elle ne mangeait plus et refusait toute visite, même de ses elfes de maison. Votre retour pourrait tout changer, j'en suis persuadé.

Quel mensonge, c'est un plan pour me ramener avec lui. Mère ne doit pas être attristée par mon départ. Les mots qu'elle a eus contre moi étaient trop forts. Elle me haïssait et je doute que ça ait évolué.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Mère me déteste, c'est elle qui m'a poussée à l'exil.

Quel excellent comédien, il ne laisse rien transparaître. Peut-être ne ment-il pas. Il semble réellement attristé, et je connais l'affection qu'il porte à Mère. Ses mains tremblent, je sens la colère s'emparer de mon interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi vous mentirai-je ? Je vous aime, et votre mère est mourante, je vous conjure de rentrer !

Son ton flanche, il semble si faible. J'aurais presque pitié de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je choisis la voie de la sagesse, en digne héritière de ma mère.

- J'accepte de rentrer, mais sans vous. Prenons chacun un chemin différent. Je vous méprise et n'apprécie aucune compagnie, encore moins la vôtre.

Tout se passe en un instant. Je le vois se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres. Un reflet argenté, il court vers moi, une vive douleur. Je sens ma bouche s'emplir d'un goût de fer. Ma vue se brouille, je m'effondre. Je perçois un grand cri. Rassemblant mes forces, j'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux, il s'écroule sur moi.

**Tout devient noir, je meurs.**

_Pardonnez-moi, Mère, je voulais être digne de vous._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_Et voilà ! C'est ici que tout s'achève, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce dernier OS. Je ne trouvais pas d'idées. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai tout d'abord écrit sur une Serpentard, puis une Gryffondor, puis une Poufsouffle, je finis par une Serdaigle ! Vous pourrez constater que le style a évolué depuis le premier chapitre, même si j'ai essayé de réduire cet « écart » du mieux que je pouvais.  
Par contre, le style de ce chapitre est voulu soutenu. Nous sommes au Moyen-Âge, c'est normal que mes héros n'aient pas le même niveau de langage (j'aurais même aimé mettre du vieux français, mais j'y connais tellement rien que je préfère pas faire de boulettes ^^).  
Petite explication pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le baron Filfrand, c'est le nom que j'ai décidé de donner au Baron Sanglant. Car je suis sûre que son nom ne devait pas être « sanglant », les fantômes ont des surnoms ^^.  
J'aurais pu écrire un OS sur Luna, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ce personnage, donc je la laisse à d'autres auteurs qui sauraient la traiter mieux que moi. J'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un personnage oublié de la saga pour réaliser ce dernier OS. J'ai modifié le thème qui à la base était "la déclaration d'amour", car en effet, il y a une petite déclaration d'amour, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le thème du chapitre._

La bise à tous.  
crazy


End file.
